Chopper
"Allows you to build a Chopper to move faster on the map." The Chopper is the first vehicle that can be unlocked. The Chopper is a motorcycle that can be used to accelerate transportation to other Locations, using Gasoline. It enables travel to the Rest Stop event. Completing the Chopper consists of two phases. The first is crafting the "structure" in your base. The second is assembling the Chopper itself, which requires additional components. Crafting Requirements Unlock *Level: 6 *Craft Points: 2 Materials *10 Pine Plank *5 Iron Bar *5 Bolts Furniture *Placement: Plank Floor (lvl.2) *Max: 1 *Grid Size: 2x2 Assembly * 30 Bolts * 10 Ball Bearing * 1 Chopper Fork * 1 Chopper Gas Tank * 4 Basic Backpack * 30 Scrap Metal * 20 Rubber Parts * 2 Chopper Wheel * 10 Wiring * 20 Engine Part Note: Engine parts can be found inside Bunker Alfa Coupon Boxes and Humanitarian Aid (Airdrop Event). Skill Beta v1.8.2 added a Skills system, including the Motorcycle Driver skill, which is acquired when a single level for that skill is earned through Exploration Experience gathering in Pine zones. This skill is required before the Chopper can be driven. Use Upon finalization of the Chopper, options to paint, fuel, and store items become available in the Chopper menu. These sections are called "Recoloring," "Pour On/Off," and "Baggage," respectively. The Chopper menu can be accessed when the player stands near the Chopper and taps the Action button. To use the Chopper for travel, a new "Drive" option becomes available on the map screen in addition to the previous "Walk" and "Run" options. Travel time is identical to the "Run" option. The Chopper can carry a maximum of 200 Fuel in its tank. Upon arrival at a location, the Chopper is parked where the player enters the map. Recolor Recoloring the Chopper requires a Pattern in the pattern slot at the top and corresponding Paint(s) in the player's inventory. Pour On/Off (Fueling) It is possible to both add and remove Gasoline from the Chopper. To add Fuel, place either Gasoline or Bottle of Gasoline in the appropriate slot, and select the "Pour On" option. To remove Fuel, place Empty Bottle(s) in the slot, and select the "Pour Off" option (an empty "Baggage" slot must be available). *1 Gasoline adds 25 Fuel to the Chopper. The "Gasoline Can" is consumed in the process. *1 Bottle of Gasoline adds 10 Fuel to the Chopper. An Empty Bottle will be produced in a "Baggage" slot if one is available. The Chopper fuel level can be viewed from either the Chopper menu or the map screen. On the map screen, it appears as an additional bar beside the Energy bar at the top of the screen. The Chopper can hold up to 200 Fuel. Baggage The Chopper contains four slots for general storage, in addition to the pattern and fuel slots, accessed on the Chopper menu. When/if you die and respawn at your Home base, the Chopper returns with you, with its cargo intact. So in a dangerous situation, you are guaranteed to at least keep anything placed on the Chopper. The Chopper also has a space for 'Heavy Baggage' on the back of it; this currently allows transport of specific Items, including: * Electric Generators * Infected Boxes * Engines from Rusty Vehicles Trivia *The final components required to complete the Chopper were released in version 1.5.4. *Prior to release, assembly required a Chopper Exhaust. This was subsequently replaced by four Basic Backpacks. *In one of the NPC base locations near your base, you will find a red, finalized chopper near the southeast side of the map. This can't be taken, but you can siphon off its fuel into Empty Bottle(s). Category:Items Category:Furniture Category:Transport